


A True Girl who has a True Story

by MikoMae



Category: Kerwhizz (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Heartbreak, Suicide, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoMae/pseuds/MikoMae
Summary: For nearly 12 years, Kit had experienced transphobia in all shapes and sizes. Will she ever be free from it?
Relationships: Ninki/Kit





	A True Girl who has a True Story

Kit's POV

The final episode of Kerwhizz Season 3 had finally aired, and now I am living a new life. In college suffering all kinds of transphobia. Some people chant "BITCH GOT A PEEN!" and "You're a man, get over it!", but that's just the tip of the iceberg. There is much more than that. The college staff also restricted me from so many things like part time jobs or my own dorm. It was sad and so I had to sleep in other people's dorms. But after a full two years of college transphobia, I went to Ninki's dorm to take a nap, except that I couldn't because Ninki was being so concerned about me. I tried having some nice sleeps with Ninki but the bad thoughts keep haunting me. I then decided to kill myself to free myself of the bad people in my life. I put a rope and then got on it. I was slowly asphyxiating, and Ninki was extremely scarred. She couldn't witness her girlfriend commiting suicide. She took my hand in despair as I had the last minutes of breathing. I lost all breath and finally died. My ghost could still see how terrified Ninki was. She had just lost someone who she loved the most. People started cheering over the fact that I died. Ninki was the only one who was sad that I was dead. The college closed because of my death. The end.


End file.
